


[罗莱/莱罗]真是巧合

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Summary: 一篇隐形大三角，吉安提及，很缺德很没品，慎入
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 10





	[罗莱/莱罗]真是巧合

我在城郊酒馆捡到了有五分醉意的莱因哈特陛下，他坐在角落，把黑兜帽盖在头上，沉默地猛喝白兰地，然后对着空酒杯絮絮几句，再沉默地干一杯。  
没有人听酒鬼的话，哪怕句句属实，就算皇帝也一样。让陛下爬上奥丁城郊酒吧的桌子，抱着吊扇大喊大叫我是莱因哈特皇帝，恐怕只能上小报的第二版，挤在一个豆腐块大小的地方。  
我扔下酒杯过去，坐在他对面，莱因哈特显然不是忠实的酒徒，也没醉到那种程度。他抬头看我，出乎意料一般认出我来，我笑了笑说，没想到在这里遇见您啊，陛下。  
罗严塔尔，他叫我的名字，这次没有臣子的敬称。我微微颔首，黄金狮子显然逃掉后半程的订婚宴，随便找了个地方来体察民情，然后坚持用一瓶白兰地把自己灌醉。米达麦亚在的话，第一时间就会把莱因哈特陛下架出去，交给宪兵总管，浩浩荡荡地出镇，回宫，直面自己的醉意，对空气挥舞出一套泄愤的乱拳。  
在这里至少还能砸砸桌子，我重新抽出一支酒杯，面色自然地倒了皇帝的白兰地，黄金狮子瞪视着我，我向他举杯。  
是他们叫你来找朕的？莱因哈特陛下换了个舒服的坐姿，把偏僻酒馆的皮座椅坐出了皇位的感觉。  
不，我简短回答。我本来要在见他第一面的时候行礼。但酒精终究不是好东西，有时候只能放大缺点罢了，醉眼朦胧，步履踉跄地走在街上，然后跟罗严克拉姆王朝的皇帝抱着路灯杆埋头吐得一塌糊涂，得到嘲笑，说不定还要因为走不了直线打一架。

我思索片刻，真挚地加了一句，陛下，真是巧合。

那注定要你陪朕喝醉，皇帝笃定地倒了一杯酒，不要说话，罗严塔尔。

于是我们断断续续喝到凌晨，走在街上时我专门比划了一下，醉鬼果然是走不了直线的，在离起点的第三块地砖上，皇帝就直奔绿化墙而去。我一把拉住他，拯救尊贵的狮子屁股。  
我们坐在街灯稀少的路边，天上亮光也很少，皇帝突然一下很激动地抓住我，他说罗严塔尔，你是一辈子都不结婚吗。  
我停顿了一下，伸手给两条流浪狗喂食，手刚碰到湿漉漉的鼻子就被拱起来，埋头回答皇帝，婚姻无非是甲之蜜糖乙之砒霜，属下不适合家庭生活罢了。  
那吉尔菲艾斯为什么要准备结婚呢，皇帝摸了摸流浪狗的后背，把漂亮的醉眼转向我。  
大公得偿所愿，我一本正经地拍了拍裤脚，把最后一点炸鸡放回台阶上，两条流浪狗一拥而上。我严肃地告诉莱因哈特皇帝，祝福大公娶回娇妻。

莱因哈特皇帝跟我重复，祝福大公娶回娇妻。

我成功在天亮前把皇帝送回了寝宫，路上颇有颠簸。但莱因哈特皇帝显然不是个合格的酒友，我与米达麦亚喝醉了，他开始摇着我的手讲艾芳，从花圃一直讲到宇宙的对立形势，严肃提醒我千万小心女人，还有可能唱两句歌。但他是好丈夫，不太喝多，从不夜不归宿，甚至拜托司机把他送回府后晃醒他。  
莱因哈特皇帝完全不一样，我坐在车上打量他，丰盈的金发从黑兜帽里洒出来，垂着头，时不时说一句没人听得懂的醉话，磕磕绊绊地抬头看一片漆黑的车窗外。  
我把皇帝送回寝宫，坐回床沿上时甚至没有太多话。我应该继续给他行礼，劝君主早点休息，明天毕竟还是公务繁忙的一天，做个贤明的臣子，再留下直谏的好名。

我刚要起身，莱因哈特皇帝重复我的话，说，大公得偿所愿。

我忽然感觉到一阵振聋发聩的耳鸣，我远远没醉，但这种醉意还是像闷头一棍敲在后脑。我以为我经受不住这种疼痛，头晕眼花，下一秒就会倒地死亡。我扶住窗边的栏杆，看向年轻美丽的皇帝，陡然升起的怜惜之意让我措手不及。他祝大公得偿所愿，我祝大公得偿所愿，家庭美满，生活幸福，长命百岁。  
我想，我在米达麦亚的婚礼上是怎么想的？  
我们的愿望在一瞬间连在一起，发出悲愤的抗议，尖啸着想我去干脆扭转命运。踏破水仙花也好红玫瑰也好，干一点声嘶力竭的事，随便掀翻几桌酒席，再昏天黑地地睡一觉。  
但没有，没有，我和莱因哈特大帝坐在床沿，被宿醉的头痛袭击。他痛得实在受不了，就来寻找我的亲吻，碰一下，再碰一下，直到咬破我的掌心。

总之，那一天再过去，我发现莱茵哈特皇帝极不擅长隐藏表情，军部会议，面对朝臣，斥责奥贝斯坦的时候，甚至跟我做爱。年轻的皇帝像一张白纸，在床上也不会用笨拙的亲吻表达亲密，不会隐藏感情，以至于每次我们纠缠在一起，我都能最直接地感受到他的怒火或怜惜之意。莱因哈特皇帝喜欢留下痕迹，像黄金狮子的獠牙每次必定要尝到血腥气才会罢休，我不甘示弱，于是也咬他。但论性经验我比他丰富得多，于是我总能在军服底下留下又深又漂亮的吻痕。莱因哈特只能气恼地留下一串带血珠的牙印，肩膀，大腿，腰腹，甚至不避讳帝国军服避不开的侧颈。米达麦亚在会议后跟我打趣，说我新找的女人显然够刚烈，留下的咬痕太深，喜欢和我在床上进行肉搏战。我专门看了一眼皇帝的表情，回过头大大方方地对米达麦亚说哪里哪里，新女友显然有点狮子脾气。

我慢条斯理地指导皇帝怎么亲吻，但奥丁果然是公平的，军事天才显然对此很不上道，在做爱的间隙里咬伤了我的嘴唇。我昏头昏脑地去开寝宫的床灯，莱因哈特一把把我按住，磕磕绊绊地继续跟我接吻，叫我不要开灯，像嗜血的狮子一样把我嘴唇上淋漓的鲜血吮吸干净。他挑起眉头，在恍惚的月光底下居高临下地看我，卿不是说朕有狮子脾气吗。  
我赶紧吻他的掌心，哪里，米达麦亚随便说的。

我们像一对心怀鬼胎的情人，但当皇帝是个艰难的活，理智总要出走一段时间，那段时间我们就热烈地交欢，然后等待尘埃落定，愧疚地各自离去。  
但我是个极不道德的人，所以莱因哈特皇帝独自被愧疚纠缠，找我过来谈话时，我没感到一丝悔过之意，依然叫贝根格伦帮我签一份文件，就算是帝国舰队的事。

谈话不怎么愉快，我把莱因哈特皇帝气得扭头摔上了门。这方面年轻皇帝像少年人一样睚眦必报，他吃了我的亏，又没办法离去，气得牙根痒痒，却只能在军部会议上让我坐远一点，不让我发言。讨论到新帝都费沙的防守问题，我刻意在没人说话的时候发言，提交了一份增强宪兵队防卫能力的提案。莱因哈特皇帝漂亮的眼睛瞪着我，我故意说要加强宪兵连队肉搏战的能力，最好选一支精英连队保护陛下安全。

莱因哈特对我的暗指恍然大悟，在他眼里没什么见不得光的事情，但对我不一样。银河帝国的君主极其擅长拨乱反正，如果他执意不改，那就是对的，光明又健康的。他愣了一下，收下那份提案，依然愤恨地用他的漂亮眼睛告诉我：这事没完。

我礼貌地对皇帝陛下点头，嗯嗯两声。

我照例办公，开会，喝酒，和不相干的女人寻欢作乐，之后就无情地走掉。某种程度上来说，按照米达麦亚那种专一忠诚的男人而言，我是一个无情的人。我可以哄骗，欺诈，胡搅蛮缠两个女人一起共度春宵，之后再无情地走掉。坐在指挥室时，我甚至不能感觉到一点酸涩的悔过之意。如果死后真会有瓦尔哈拉和地狱的存在，我一定会被不留情面地扔到最后一层，当个无家可归的野鬼，仰望我的君主在上层做个伟大的英灵，时不时怜爱地看我几眼。而我，游荡在荒原和泥淖上，最后被地狱的烈风烧尽，这下连灰尘都不剩了。

我却时常光顾那个和莱因哈特共饮的酒馆，就坐在我的位置上，点白兰地，留大半瓶在桌子上，潇洒走开。  
这甚至不能被称为怀念，莱因哈特陛下是我选择的君主，亲手侍奉，作为人臣应尽忠尽责，他应该一直走在我前面，就算喝酒也要走在我前面，至少干掉两瓶吧。

我这么想，莱因哈特陛下在喝酒方面还是太不行了，上床也是。

我正无聊地给自己消遣，望向窗外奥丁的夜空，看见自己安排的宪兵队竟然陪皇帝陛下出来喝酒，兴师动众，落雪的街道积累了满满两排看热闹的人。  
莱因哈特皇帝铁青着脸，这次没脱披风，随手拍了拍理所当然地坐回我对面，跟我说，罗严塔尔，你注定还是要陪朕喝醉，然后被你亲定的宪兵队抬回去。

我扭头就跑。


End file.
